hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
FACES
|image = |Performers = Rei Amayado |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Album = Ah, Osaka Dreamin' Night |Release = October 30, 2019 |video = -}} FACES is the fourth track from the Ah, Osaka Dreamin' Night album, performed by Rei Amayado. Track Info *Lyrics: Amon Hayashi *Composition: DirtyOrange & Amon Hayashi *Arrangement: DirtyOrange *Vocals: Rei Amayado Lyrics |-|English= This swindler's in the place to be MasterMind Gotta drip all the wannabees right there This is how OG works, keep ballin' Marking the passage of time with the clock's second hand I'm rolling stories on top of my palm Like a game of chess 'Till you finish reading, oh yeah Turning this tongue, I keep paper chasin' This is the perfect image that I drew myself MasterMind Don't miss your aim Pass the mic, but don't scratch anything It'll goin' viral soon, I'm a dangerous person I'm scattering my rivals Can you fight back? From lies to reality, from jokes to being serious FACES, FACES Drop the pin and spin it now, like a smooth criminal Fake it, fake it From lies to reality, from jokes to being serious FACES, FACES Drop the pin and spin it now, like a smooth criminal Fake it, fake it Yen, yen, bill Raking it up day by day All your cheap dreams will be consumed by reality The genes in the land of the east are lively From the First Generation to Second Generation My goal is vengeance I'll achieve it with my Master plan Execute cool-headedness I guarantee the victory with the microphone in my hand In the middle of kick and snare, right now What are you explaining? From lies to reality, from jokes to being serious FACES, FACES Drop the pin and spin it now, like a smooth criminal Fake it, fake it From lies to reality, from jokes to being serious FACES, FACES Drop the pin and spin it now, like a smooth criminal Fake it, fake it Rhyme is hitting you with a rolling punch (Yeah, yeah) If you wanna win, you'll have to wait 'till afterlife (Yeah, yeah) Time's up, move, you wack Remember, who's the Master of these streets From the beginning, you are no match for me You're trembling? Perfect! This is payback! I've never seen someone like you, showing off here Make some noise in a freaky way, everyone sway I run this shit, bruh From lies to reality, from jokes to being serious FACES, FACES Drop the pin and spin it now, like a smooth criminal Fake it, fake it From lies to reality, from jokes to being serious FACES, FACES Drop the pin and spin it now, like a smooth criminal Fake it, fake it |-|Kanji= Gotta drip　そこらのワナビーとはかなり 差つけるOG　Keep ballin’ 左手首　時を刻む秒針 掌の上転がすストーリー Like a game of Chess 読み切る先の先まで Oh yea このベロ回せば I keep paper chasin’ 描いた絵は完璧なイメージ MasterMind　狙い外さない Pass the mic　全て掻っさらい すぐGoin’ viral　ヤバイやつ 蹴散らすライバル Can you fight back？ 嘘からリアル　道化からSerious Faces faces 針落とせ Spin it now　スムースクリミナル Fake it fake it 嘘からリアル　道化からSerious Faces faces 針落とせ Spin it now　スムースクリミナル Fake it fake it Yen Yen bill　掻き集める連日 安い夢なら食い尽くす現実 東の地に躍動する遺伝子 一世二代　果たすのはリベンジ 出来上がったMaster plan 冷徹に遂行する Oh yea 勝利なら保証してやる　俺のMicrophone KickとSnareの間で　今何を説く MasterMind　狙い外さない Pass the mic　全て掻っさらい すぐGoin’ viral　ヤバイやつ 蹴散らすライバル Can you fight back？ 嘘からリアル　道化からSerious Faces faces 針落とせ Spin it now　スムースクリミナル Fake it fake it 嘘からリアル　道化からSerious Faces faces 針落とせ Spin it now　スムースクリミナル Fake it fake it どつき回すRhymeで 勝ちたけりゃ待ちな来世 Time’s up　そこどきなWackは 歌い出す　この道のMaster ハナから相手じゃねーな 震えて待ってなPay back 誰も見たことの無いもんこの場で見せつける Freakyに騒げ　全員揺れる I run this shit brrruh 嘘からリアル　道化からSerious Faces faces 針落とせ Spin it now　スムースクリミナル Fake it fake it 嘘からリアル　道化からSerious Faces faces 針落とせ Spin it now　スムースクリミナル Fake it fake it |-|Romaji= Credits * Translation by Sacchi. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dotsuitare Hompo Category:Solo Song